


You Need To Learn Control

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Abaddon (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, please read authors note!, really it's only a vague mention of the possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abaddon plans to teach Dean a lesson for acting out but when she enters to room she finds out he's in heat. He plans only change a little.





	You Need To Learn Control

**Author's Note:**

> Abaddon has an alpha cock and a pussy. Explanation: I have always felt weird about the way alpha females were portrayed in fic. It felt unfair that most of the time an omega males could get pregnant but an alpha female couldn’t get someone pregnant. So I gave my alpha females dicks, in addition to vaginas. So omega males and alpha females can both impregnate people and get pregnant. I totally get if that weirds people out for whatever reason, hence the explanation

Abaddon could see Dean kneeling naked, legs spread in the middle of the room. A sheen of sweat glistened on his skin and it only took a moment for Abaddon to realize why. His scent hit her thick, heavy and delicious and it made her alpha blood sing.

He kept his head down as she approached and trailed her fingers across the heated freckled skin of his back. He shivered and let out a faint whimper. Closer now, she could see his cock hard and heavy between his legs.

“Dean, baby, you didn’t tell me your heat was coming,” she crooned.

“I didn’t know,” Dean said hoarsely. “Becoming a demon, I didn’t think it would be the same.”

She brushed his hair back and used the motion to coax him to look at her. “It only makes it worse. You can’t get pregnant as a demon, but the urges, the sensation…” She trailed her nails down the side of his face and he shuddered. “...are so much stronger.”

He leaned toward her when she pulled her hand away.

“You were still naughty though, killing my demon without permission. You still need to be punished. Heat or not Dean you have to control to the Mark.”

She walked across the room and retrieved an object from a drawer. She brought it back and held it in front of Dean’s face for him to see. “This is Roland the Rattleyote.” It was a purple fake cock, slender in length with a slightest bulge of a knot at the base. No where near enough to satisfy an omega in heat.

Dean eyed the toy with a hint of a frown, biting his lower lip.

Abaddon smirked and stuck the suction cup on the bottom of the toy to the floor near him. “This is all you get till I’m convinced you’ve learned your lesson. Are you stretched and slick enough to take it?”

Dean nodded. “But I-” he swallowed thickly. “I need a knot, a real one. I-I want yours.”

“I know baby, but first you have show me you deserve it.”

Dean groaned in frustration but shifted, holding the toy steady he positioning himself over it. Abaddon bit her lip, watching Dean sink slowly down on the toy. She was already wet and half hard as soon as she caught his scent but her cock gave a jealous twitch at the sight.

Dean whimpered when he pushed the knot passed his rim.

“Move Dean,” Abaddon commanded.

He rose up higher on his knees and dropped back down. He repeated to motion, his own hard cock bouncing and a soft whine or hiss escaping every time the knot caught.

“God Dean, you’re a sight to see.” Abaddon shimmied out of her pants and boots.

Dean groaned when her cock was free to hang heavy between her legs. “Please, I need it.”

She reclined on the bed and gripped her cock in one hand giving it a few strokes. “Not yet. Next time you're about to lose your temper, remember of this. Faster Dean and maybe I’ll fuck you.”

Dean whimpered. He leaned back getting his feet underneath him and giving Abaddon a better view of his cock and the toy disappearing over and over as Dean bounced his hips faster.

“Mmm, you look good enough to eat.” Abaddon slithered off the bed and settled between Dean’s knees.

She slid her hand up Dean’s muscled thigh and gripped his cock in her hand. She smoothed the precome leaking out over the head before lowering her mouth to it. She sucked hard and bobbed her head. Dean moaned, the sound making the muscles below her belly button clench and her cock bounce.

Without moving her mouth, she moved her hands from Dean’s cock and coated them in the wetness between her legs. She used it to slick the way on her own cock, stroking over the length, slow but steady. This close to an omega in heat her body was ready to burst but she didn’t want it to be over too soon.

“Mmm, Dean you better hurry. I'm not sure I'll last long.”

Dean pumped his hips faster, fucking himself on the toy and into Abaddon’s mouth. It wasn’t long before his movements got faster and more erratic. He slammed himself down one final time, groaning as a few small spurts of come filled Abaddon’s mouth.

She sucked out the last few drops, swallowed and sat back. She stood up and looked down at Dean. He was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. His rim twitched around the purple silicon and his cock was half hard, still not satisfied.

“Good boy,” she praised. “Come here.” She patted her thigh

Through she could see he was exhausted, he leaned forward quickly, the toy finally sliding free still dripping with Dean’s slick. He grabbed her hips to steady himself, his hot breath blowing across her stomach and cock.

“What are we learning today, pet?” Abaddon asked, smoothing back his hair.

“Control,” Dean said.

Abaddon smiled. “Good boy. Now turn around and present.”

Dean sighed in relief and did as she said.

Bent over, ass in the air, Abaddon watched the slick dribble out of his swollen hole and down the back of his thighs. She got on her knees behind him and couldn’t resist licking up a particularly tasty look drop.

“Hmmm, you taste as good as you smell.”

Dean whined pitifully. She didn’t waste anymore time lining up and pushing in. He was slick and soft and felt so damn good squeezing around her. It took all her willpower not to just fuck him hard and fast like her alpha side wanted to right then.

The omega let out a keening moan, pushing his hips back instinctively and rocking his ass against her.

“This what you wanted, baby?” Her voice was hoarse with restraint. She pulled out and slammed back in hard.

“Yes, yes, fuck, please. Hard, I need it!”

She rocked her hips slowly, the knot at the base of her cock already starting to fill. “I wanna hear you beg first Dean.”

Dean whined, frustrated. “Please, please fuck me, alpha. Please, I need your knot. I need your come. Please fuck me hard and make me come. Please, please.” The last two words were high pitched mewls as Abaddon gave into her alpha side, snapping her hips fast, chasing her own orgasm as much as his.

“Yes, yes,” Dean cried.

Abaddon growled, getting close. Dean’s ass squeezed around her knot so hot and tight she knew it would hurt him to pull out all the way. Instead she gripped his hips, her sharp nails digging in as she pushed down trying to angle for Dean’s sweet spot as she rocked the last inch below her knot in and out.

Dean moaned.

“Fuck, Dean, you got me so wound up I’m gonna come soon,” Abaddon panted. “You better be getting close.”

“Yes, please, fill me up. I’m gonna come.”

A few more thrusts and Dean came, moaning and panting as he painted white stripes across the floor. He gripped her impossibly tight, inner walls milking her length till she joined him, curling over his back to rest her forehead just below his shoulder blades as she came. Her cock pushed out spray after spray of come in time with the waves of her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Dean sighed after they caught their breath. He lay down gently, careful to take Abaddon with him until she was laying across his back with her thighs on either side of his hips.

“Yeah,” Abaddon agreed, folding her arms under her head. Her cock was still twitching and pulsing, filling Dean with more come. It made her sated and sleepy.

“Think you learned your lesson?” Abaddon asked after another moment.

“Maybe until my next heat makes me cranky again,” Dean admitted.

Abaddon gave a short laugh. “I guess I just have to fuck some sense into you again then. It’s as good a way as any to pass the time.”

Dean’s heat wasn’t over yet anyway and there would be plenty more time to get him begging again.


End file.
